Yang Sedang Dimabuk Cinta
by gulagulaninja
Summary: Crazy Kyungsoo and his head over heels to Jongin.


Yang Sedang Dimabuk Cinta

Kyungsoo memang gila.

Tubuh Kyungsoo memang laki-laki pada umumnya namun jiwanya seakan dia adalah seorang perempuan.

Jadi Kyungsoo adalah jiwa seorang gadis yang terjebak di tubuh laki-laki.

Ia tau dan ia menikmatinya.

Tidak ada yang aneh bila dilihat secara fisik remaja pada umumnya. Namun ketika kau mengenal lebih dekat, siapapun akan merasakan kemanjaan luar biasa yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kakak beradik Krystal dan Kyungsoo. Kakak beradik yang memiliki perbedaan umur satu tahun ini begitu dekat. Kadang Krystal akan mengajak Kyungsoo bermain boneka atau bermain minum teh seperti permainan anak gadis kecil umumnya, yang sayangnya Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki. Bahkan kadang krystal memaikan gaun manis untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin Krystal hanya ingin memiliki teman perempuan, namun caranya salah. Bukannya mencari teman perempuan, ia malah menjadikan adik lelakinya sebagai perempuan. Hingga tanpa sadar Krystal membuat Kyungsoo melakukan penyimpangan, yang mungkin akan terus dibawanya hingga dewasa.

Berawal ketika ia memasuki sekolah dasar, ia selalu iri ketika melihat kakaknya, krystal selalu dibelikan boneka oleh ayahnya sedangkan ia diberikan mobil-mobilan. Ia berpikir orang tuanya pilih kasih. Krystal diberikan mainan yang bagus sedangkan dirinya diberikan mainan yang aneh dan rumit.

Orang tuanya selalu bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo, namun mereka menganggap hal itu wajar karena Kyungsoo sedang memasuki tahap remaja. Namun orang tua Kyungsoo semakin bingung ketika melihat rambut Kyungsoo yang tumbuh panjang.

" nak, rambutmu panjang sekali. Ayo kita potong " ajak ayahnya. Dahi kyungsoo berkerut lalu ia menggeleng dan memeluk posesif boneka teddy bear warna merah jambu – yang ia dapatkan paksa dari krystal -.

" aku tidak mau ayah! Kak krystal rambutnya yang sudah panjang sekali tidak dipotong. Kenapa aku baru panjang sebahu sudah harus dipotong!" ia mengerucutkan bibir, selayaknya anak gadis yang ngambek tidak diberikan boneka baru.

" tapi kakakmu itu perempuan... " tidak ada yang berucap setelah itu.

Dan berakhirlah keduanya di salah satu salon. Dimana kyungsoo berpelukan pada pintu sambil menangis meraung-raung yang tidak ingin dipotong rambutnya dan jangan lupakan boneka teddy bear merah jambu yang masih ditangannya, sedangkan sang ayah mencoba membujuknya sambil meminta maaf pada pelanggan lain karena mengganggu ketenangan.

" ayah dinding kamarku di cat merah muda seperti kak krystal ya? "

" ayah belikan aku teddy bear yang baru ya? Yang lama rusak "

" ayah belikan aku CD berbie terbaru ya? "

" ayah belikan aku sepatu hak tinggi seperti yang kak krystal punya "

Mungkin itulah serentetan permintaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan setiap ayahnya pulang kerja, bahkan Kyungsoo membantu membawa tas dan jas ayahnya. Berbeda dengan Krystal yang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil ngemil.

" jorok " komentar Kyungsoo tak suka. Krystal yang awalnya memang gadis cuek, selalu tidak peduli bahkan dia dengan tidak tahu malunya menggali emas yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

" boleh ya yah? " Kyungsoo nyengir.

Ayahnya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan, bahkan ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya sampai meminta. Bila perlu ia akan langsung membelikan. Tapi di sini masalahnya berbeda. Anaknya seorang laki-laki. Kyungsoo seorang laki-laki.

Krystal kadang merasa aneh ketika melihat isi lemari pakaiannya ataupun tumpukan pakaiannya yang kian hari kian menipis, ia berpikir mungkin masih ditempat cucian atau diberikan kepada tetangga oleh ibu. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing, ia bisa membelinya lain waktu. Tapi Krystal salah, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap acuh, karena di salah satu kamar di rumah itu seseorang sedang mencoba satu-persatu gaun ataupun pakaiannya, Kyungsoo. Dengan percaya dirinya dia berdiri di depan kaca dengan gaun pesta kakaknya bahkan sambil bersenandung.

" ayah pilih kasih sekali, gaun yang bagus cuma kak krystal yang diberi " gumamnya sambil mengelus gaun itu.

Mungkin kali ini Krystal harus peduli pada adiknya ketika ia merasa banyak hal yang janggal. Ketika ia memasuki kamar adiknya untuk menyuruhnya bersiap-siap.

" Kyungsoo! Bersiaplah nanti kita akan... " krystal bingung melihat sang adik yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal " hei wajahmu kenapa? "

" tidak apa-apa hanya alergi kecil! "

" benarkah? Coba aku lihat " krystal berjalan mendekati.

" jangan mendekat! " bentak Kyungsoo yang membuat Krystal terlonjak kebelakang karena kaget.

" ma-maksudku sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Tapi kakak mau apa sih kemari, kalau tidak penting keluar sana " usir Kyungsoo tetap menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

" ayah menyuruh kita untuk bersiap-siap ke rumah nenek " jelas Krystal, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap Kyungsoo.

" iya iya " namun Krystal masih berdiri di ambang pintu, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini.

" ngapain masih di sana?! Keluar! "

" iya iya bawel " akhirnya Krystal menutup pintu itu dengan kencang. Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Ia segera berlari ke depan cermin.

" rusakkan... " kesalnya lalu membenarkan make up yang rusak di wajahnya itu " dasar nenek sihir "

Krystal semakin merasa ada yang janggal dengan adiknya, terlebih lagi ketika melewati kamar adiknya. Bukannya ia curiga Kyungsoo melakukan ritual atau apapun hal aneh yang biasa orang aneh lakukan. Kyungsoo memang aneh. Namun anehnya lebih menjurus ke kepribadiannya yang menyimpang. Krystal pikir harus mendiskusikan ini dengan orang tuanya atau hal aneh ini akan terus berlarut-larut.

" ayah harus percaya! Kyungsoo itu aneh " tegas Krystal.

" aneh bagaimana, Krystal? Kyungsoo itu adikmu, jangan mengada-ada... " ujar ayahnya santai sambil membaca Koran di beranda rumah mereka.

" ayah kan tau sendiri selama ini Kyungsoo itu bagaimana, dia suka dengan bonekalah, cat kamarnya warna merah mudalah, bahkan dia mencuri gaunku ayah! " kesabaran Krystal sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Kembali ia menatap ayahnya yang kini tengah santai sambil meminum teh.

" omong-omong kau barusan bicara apa?" ayahnya hanya memerkan deretan giginya sambil memperlihatkan secangkir tehnya " teh ini terlalu nikmat untuk diabaikan "

Krystal mengibaskan tangannya " sudahlah " tidak ada gunanya juga ia berbicara dengan ayahnya yang menurutnya lamban itu. Ia pun melancarkan aksinya sendiri dengan berbekal kunci cadangan kamar Kyungsoo yang diberikan oleh ibu.

Kebetulan hari itu Kyungsoo sedang pergi les memasak, kesempatan ini digunakan Krystal untuk memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Ia harus mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo itu aneh ia tetap adiknya, pikir Krystal. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Seharusnya ia tidak memasuki kamar Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya ia abaikan saja sifat aneh Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya ia tidak melihat semua ini.

Ia menangis mengetahui hampir seluruh dinding kamar dinding adiknya terpajang poster jumbo aktor-aktor tampan seperti Rain Bi, Super Junior, Kris EXO dan masih banyak lain yang juga adalah idolanya. Sedangkan ia selama mencarinya dengan susah payah.

Kyungsoo Si Aneh

Itu julukan yang diberikan teman-teman Kyungsoo padanya. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya dan ia tidak peduli selama tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Aneh memang, maka dari itulah ia dijuluki Kyungsoo si Aneh. Dan seperti saat ini, ia tengah tersenyum memandang sebuah kalung berlian. Ia memang tidak bisa diam ketika melihat sesuatu yang indah, maka dari itu saat ia melihat benda itu berkilau di kamar kakaknya. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil dan membawanya ke kamar.

" indah sekali... kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat ayah membawa ini ya? Aku harus memintanya!" serunya. Ia beranjak untuk menemui ayahnya namun bertepatan saat itu juga kakaknya dating.

" Kyungsoo apakah kau mengambil... eh itu milikku!" Krystal langsung merampas apa yang jadi miliknya ketika melihatnya digenggaman Kyungsoo.

" pelit sekali. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya!" bentak Kyungsoo tak kalah keras.

" melihat? Beli sana! " Krystal memeriksa kalung berliannya, mungkin saja ada salah satu berliannya yang hilang.

" berlebihan, aku Cuma menyentuhnya bukan merusaknya"

" ini barang mahal "

" aku juga akan memintanya di ayah! " ia begitu kesal dengan Krystal, dari itu ia tidak boleh kalah. Saat ia memilih untuk menemui ayahnya, sesuatu yang harusnya tidak diucapkan Krystal terlontar begitu saja membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti.

" ini bukan dari ayah! Ini dari pacarku! Makanya punya pacar... " ia memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. Krystal pikir saatnya ia pergi sekarang daripada harus menerima rentetan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

" pacar? Kak! Pacar itu apa? Hey jangan pergi! " Kyungsoo mengejar Krystal hingga akhirnya tubuh Krystal menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Seperti malam biasanya, Kyungsoo selalu bermanja-manja kepada ibunya sambil menonton acara kartun kesukaannya, pororo. Ibunya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manja Kyungsoo, maka dari itu ia tidak memusingkannya lagi. Sedangkan ayahnya pergi lembur dan Krystal pergi dengan temannya. Hanya tinggal ia dan ibu di rumahnya itu. Ketika ia melihat sebuah iklan kalung di televisi, ia jadi ingat perkataan krystal tadi. Tanpa aba-aba ia bangkit dan membuat ibunya terlonjak kaget, dengan mata bulatnya ia menatap ibunya dengan rasa penasaran.

" ibu! Pacar itu apa ya bu?! Tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Ibunya melongo, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi kalau tidak dijawab mungkin Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal it terus menerus. Ibunya mencoba tenang menyikapinya. Ia wajar dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang masih kelas tiga SMP, pasti masih ingin mengetahui banyak hal.

" kamu tau dari mana, Kyungsoo? " ibunya membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam rangkulannya dan kembali membelai kepala kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa nyaman hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyandar pada pundak ibunya.

" tadi kak krystal bilang kalau ia mendapatkan kalung dari pacarnya " jelas Kyungsoo masih tetap menyamankan diri dipelukan ibunya. Ibunya tertawa kecil, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo iri pada Krystal.

" pacar itu adalah orang yang selalu menyayangi, mencintai dan akan melindungi kita. Dia juga akan berkorban demi kita " jelas ibunya, Kyungsoo kembali bangkit dengan mata berbinar.

" seperti ayah ya bu? Dia selalu menuruti apa kata ibu?" ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" kalau begitu aku juga mau punya pacar seperti ayah! Yang selalu menuruti apa mau Kyungsoo bu!" seru Kyungsoo bersemangat lalu kembali menyender di pundak ibunya.

Ibunya diam. Apa dia salah bicara?

Hari itu hari minggu dan Kyungsoo memilih bersantai dan bergulung selimut di kamarnya. Rasanya begitu malas beraktivitas karena kemarin ia pulang hingga larut selepas les memasak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk ikut les memasak. Mungkin karena ia selalu melihat ibunya memasak dan itu terlihat asik dan... lucu? Ah ia tidak peduli, buktinya sampai sekarang ia betah di tempat kursus memasak.

Namun tidak beberapa lama beselang, waktu bersantainya terusik oleh suara berisik di ruang tamu. Ia ingin melihat ada acara apa hingga rebut-ribut di hari minggu. Ketika ia mengintip dari ruang tv, ia melihat kakaknya tengah tersenyum malu-malu dan ada ibunya yang sedang bersalaman dengan seorang lelaki. Yang sialnya menurut Kyungsoo sangat tampan dan... sexy. Ketika melihat ibunya menuju dapur, ia langsung berlari kecil menuju ibunya.

" ibu itu siapa? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu ibunya yang akan menyiapkan minuman dan makanan kecil. Ibunya menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

" kakakmu bilang, lelaki itu temannya. Tapi ibu rasa lelaki itu... pacarnya? " ujarnya juga yang diiringi nada pertanyaan dalam kalimatnya.

' pacar? jadi itu pacar yang dimaksud kak krystal ' batin Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk minuman. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah lelaki tadi, hati Kyungsoo merasa berdesir dan wajahnya terasa panas.

" sudah Kyung... ibu mau bawa minuman ke depan " ibunya mengambil alih nampan itu " eh... kamu tidak mau kenalan dengannya? "

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa malu untuk bertatap muka apalagi sampai bertemu dengannya.

Hingga ketika Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa namanya Jongin, ia sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkan orang itu. Ia selalu menggumamkan nama Jongin bahkan menyenandungkan nama lelaki berkulit cokelat sexy itu.

Lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu pun sering berkunjung namun sekedar menjemput krystal untuk diajak pergi. Sesering jongin datang ke rumah Krystal namun Jongin tak pernah sekali pun menemui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan selalu bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya padahal Krystal sering menceritakan Kyungsoo. jongin pikir Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya, maka dari itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau menemuinya.

Sore itu Kyungsoo berjalan pulang dari les memasak. Ayahnya meminta maaf bawha ia tidak bisa menjemput karena sedang mengantar ibu ke dokter ketika Kyungsoo menghubunginya melalui box telpon. Kyungsoo kesal namun apa boleh buat. Namun kejutan seakan menghampirinya ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil jaguar berhenti di sampingnya dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat siapa pengemudinya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jongin.

" hai... kamu adiknya krystal, kan? Aku pernah melihat di foto keluarga kalian " jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia ingin segera pergi namun kakinya seakan berat. Jadi ia memutuskan tetap ditempat sampai Jongin pergi. Namun dewi fortuna seakan tidak berpihak kepadanya, karena Jongin menawarkan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Bahkan Jongin sampai keluar dari mobil untuk menuntun Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil karena Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikit pun bahkan tidak bersuara.

Ternyata Jongin itu orangnya asik, menurut Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari bahwa ia semakin jatuh ke dalam sosok Jongin. Ia menutup wajahnya malu ketika mengingat fakta bahwa kemarin sore ia diantar oleh Jongin! Si lelaki tampan dan seksi! Kejadian kemarin sedikit melupakan kesalnya hari sekarang, juga mengingat fakta bahwa ia ditinggal orang tuanya dan Krystal ke sebuah acara, entah acara apa itu. Mentang-mentang Kyungsoo aneh, ia dilupakan begitu? Tidak adil, pikirnya. Namun kini acara pikir-berpikirnya terusik oleh suara bel. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju pintu.

" siap... eh kak Jongin! " tubuhnya yang tadi lemas kini langsung tegang. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah. Lalu melihat ke dalam rumahnya.

" sepi. Yang lain kemana? Aku nggak di persilakan masuk nih? " tanya Jongin dengan sedikit menggoda. Entah kenapa ia merasa suka menggoda satu mahkluk yang ia rasa polos ini. Berbeda dengan Krystal, ia tipe gadis yang cuek.

Di sinilah mereka kini, di ruang tv sambil bermain game yang sayangnya selalu dimenangkan oleh Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo malu terus karena kalah. Sebenarnya Jongin selalu mengalah, namun pada dasarnya Kyungsoo yang memang tidak bisa bermain game saja yang membuat dia selalu kalah. Kyungsoo menyerah, ia melemparkan stik game-nya. Seharusnya dulu ia belajar dari Krystal cara bermain game. Ia mencuri-curi pandang kea rah Jongin, dilihatnya Jongin menguap.

" kak Jongin ngantuk? " Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengucek matanya. Jongin hanya nyengir tak menjawab.

" Kyungsoo juga! Ayo ke kamar! " ajak Kyungsoo langsung saja menarik tangan Jongin.

" eh... " Jongin gelagapan, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Jongin mencoba membersihkan pikirannya dari hal kotor. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo itu calon adik ipar? Atau mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? tapi saat jatuh cinta dengan Krystal, ia tidak merasa se gugup ini, bahkan ia begitu percaya diri yang besar.

Di sinilah mereka berakhir, di atas ranjang besar milik Kyungsoo, memandang atap kamar Kyungsoo. sebenarnya hanya Jongin karena Kyungsoo sudah tidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia merasa was-was kali ini. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, dilihatnya nafasnya yang teratur membuat Jongin tersenyum, kembali ia memandang ke atap kamar Kyungsoo.

" kak... " panggil Kyungsoo serak membuyarkan Jongin dalam lamunanya, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo sudah menghadap kearahnya " kenapa belum tidur? " jongin hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

" kak... waktu kecil ayah sering memelukku tapi karena aku sudah besar ayah bilang tidak boleh lagi... " ungkapnya, Kyungsoo tampaknya sedang berpikir " kak Jongin mau memeluk Kyungsoo? " entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo kini telah berada di dalam pelukan Jongin.

" Kak Jongin baik ya, Kyungsoo ingin punya pacar seperti Kak Jongin " gumam Kyungsoo dipelukan Jongin, namun masih dapat didengar Jongin yang juga membuat hati Jongin berdesir. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo begitu nyaman di penciuman Jongin, berbeda dengan Krystal yang baunya memang harum namun menusuk di hidung.

Semenjak hari itu Jongin lebih sering berkunjung lama-lama hanya sekedar untuk melihat Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo masih malu-malu untuk menemuinya, ia merasa gemas dengan adik kekasihnya itu. Pernah ketika Krystal mandi, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak malu-malu lagi dengannya. Krystal yang membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk mandi, karena ia harus berendam dan kadang tertidur membuat Jongin santai dan tidak takut ketahuan.

Pernah suatu malam Jongin mengendap-endap memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dengan mengetuk jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang untungnya sudah Jongin afal betul.

" kak Jongin... " desis Kyungsoo, cepat-cepat ia membuka jendela dan menyuruh Jongin masuk, takut diketahui oleh anggota keluarga lainnya. Ia melihat Jongin membawa sesuatu.

" untukmu " jongin memberikan bungkusan itu. Kyungsoo yang membuka bungkusan itu langsung kaget ketika mengetahui isinya.

" wah... ini kan ponsel yang seperti kak krystal punya... tapi ini lebih bagus... " serunya namun tetap dengan volume suara yang kecil.

" terima kasih... " refleks ia memeluk jongin namun ketika sadar lalu ia melepasnya " maaf... " cicitnya. Namun tiba-tiba Jongin yang kini memeluknya erat, mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

" Kyungsoo, sudah tidur? " tanya ibunya dari luar, membuat mereka menutup mulut.

Dirasa tidak ada lagi suara, mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan terkekeh bersama lalu menatap satu sama lain. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka kini sudah menempel. Jongin yang lebih berpengalaman member lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik saat itu juga.

Keesokan harinya ia melihat Krystal menangis dipelukan ibunya, ketika ia bertanya ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan intinya. Kyungsoo terdiam ketika mengetahui Krystal sudah tidak berpacaran lagi dengan Jongin. Baru kemarin ia merasa senang dan hari ini ia harus bersedih.

' berarti tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kak Jongin lagi... ' batin Kyungsoo.

Ia buru-buru ke dalam kamarnya, ingin bersedih-sedih. Namun ia dikejutkan ketika melihat ponsel pemberian Jongin bergetar.

" halo, Dengan kediaman Do. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " terdengar sebuah tawa di seberang. Ia mengetahui betul suara itu dan seketika membulatkan matanya malu, kebiasaan ketika ia mengangkat telpon rumah. Entah kenapa, ia langsung berlari ke lantai atas menuju balkon. Dari tempat itu ia bisa melihat Jongin di dalam mobil Jaguarnya memberikan _flying kiss _yang sukses membuatnya jingkrak-jingkrak girang.

Itulah kisah Si Kyungsoo yang sedang dimabuk cinta

Epilog

" Ibu... laki-laki itu siapa?" tanya pemuda berkulit cokelat yang sedang mengantar ibunya ke sebuat tempat kursus.

" oh... itu Kyungsoo. dia satu-satunya murid laki-laki ibu yang ikut kursus memasak " jelas ibunya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu karena tugasnya hanya mengantar sang ibu.

Hai! Eh gimana ffnya? Kritik dan saran ya! Newbie nih!


End file.
